Spyro's and Ventus's Past/Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac go to the Keyblade Graveyard
This is how Ventus and Spyro's past and how Aqua and her friends headed to the Keyblade Graveyard in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (On a bright and sunny beach, the world ripples, growing darker and lighter in rotation as a shining portal appears, knocking Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz out onto the sand. They stands up, and runs back to the portal) Ventus: Wait, Terra! Spyro: Stop, Eruptor! (The portal closes, leaving them there. They gasps and moves to engage their armor) ???????: Going somewhere? (Ven and his friends looks above the bridge they stands under, seeing Vanitas and Dark Spyro) Ventus: We're through with you! (He starts walking toward the Cove) Dark Spyro: Well, we're just getting started with you. You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose. (They summons their Keyblade) Vanitas: So what are you waiting for? Join with us right here and now. Become the X-blade. Pop Fizz: No, they won't do it. They told them, the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you, your Dragon, Ventus and Spyro fight. Spyro: Well guess what? We're not fighting. (Thsy stares at Ven and Spyro, their reflection paralleled in Vanitas's dark helmet) Vanitas: You used to be too broken to talk back. (Ven and Spyro clutches their head in pain, and a memory surges in their mind. They stands in The Badlands, surrounded by Neoshadow Heartless. With Keyblade in hand, they gasps in fear) Ventus (frightened): Please don't do this, Master. I'm not strong enough. Spyro (frightened): I'm not ready as well! (They looks up and sees Master Xehanort upon a cliff) Master Xehanort: No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. (Dark pools appear in the circle, releasing more Heartless) Master Xehanort: You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! (The Heartless creep closer to Ventus and Spyro) Master Xehanort: Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce for your Master the X-blade! (He lifts his arms into the air and the Heartless leap toward Ventus and Spyro, who screams, covering their face with their arm. Later, Ventus and Spyro lies face down on the ground, Xehanort's eyes cast down on their body) Master Xehanort: Really? You would rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte. (Xehanort turns Ventus and Spyro's body over with his boot) Master Xehanort: If I must...I will extract the darkness from within you myself. (He summons his Keyblade, raising it blade down, pointing at Ventus and Spyro. An orange glow appears at the end of it. A beam of black and orange shoots down into Ventus and Spyro's chest. Their eyes and mouth open and stare blankly as their chest glows with the brightest light. Their heart rises out of his body, and a dark orb is formed nearby. The orb opens and Vanitas and Dark Spyro uncurls themselves from inside, glowing with a purple aura. Ventus and Spyro groans as the light on their chest makes their body rise off the ground. It disippates, making them fall, as their eyes grow dull and lifeless. Vanitas and Dark Spyro floats to the ground) Master Xehanort: Empty creatures from Ventus and Spyro riven...to you, the name Vanitas and Dark Spyro shall be given. Vanitas: Yes, Master. Dark Spyro: Of course. (Ven and Spyro stands, still clutching his head) Vanitas: Fine. Then we'll give you a reason to fight. Ventus: What? Dark Spyro: Come and find us...at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade--the Keyblade Graveyard. There you're gonna see me and my friend choke the life out of Terra, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac and Aqua. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist. (Vanitas and Dark Spyro turns, entering a black portal) Ventus: Wait! (They runs toward the bridge, but Vanitas and Dark Spyro disappears. Ventus and his friends takes out their Wayfinder) Ventus: Terra, Aqua... I swear I'll put an end to this. Spyro: Stealth Elf... Eruptor... Jet-Vac. I'll stop this for sure. (They summons their Keyblade and points it toward the dock, engaging their armor, and leaving the Destiny Islands.) (Meanwhile) (Aqua and her friend travels through the Lanes Between. Something twinkles ahead and she sees a body floating in the abyss) Stealth Elf: Who's that? Aqua: Is that...Mickey? (They glides near and picks him up. He lies still with his eyes closed) Aqua: How'd this happen? Mickey (mumbling): Master Yen...Sid... Jet-Vac: Don't worry. We'll take you back to him. (They flies to the Mysterious Tower with Mickey in thei arms. In Yen Sid's Study, Donald and Goofy kneel over Mickey's body, trying to wake him, as Yen Sid sits upon his chair) Donald: King Mickey. Goofy: King Mickey. Optimus: He'll be okay. He's unconscious. Zig: I hope he can wake up. Bumblebee: Soon I guess. Yen Sid: Aqua, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, the stars bring me grave news. Master Eraqus and Eon's star has blinked out. I am afraid that means they have been struck down. Jet-Vac (gasping in shock): No.. Aqua (gasping in shock): The Master? But-- Who is responsible? (They chokes back tears. He closes his eyes, sighing and gazing out the window at eight stars twinkling in the night) Yen Sid: Master Xehanort... Eruptor and Terra. (They gasps again, shaking their head, and slams their fists against his desk) Aqua, Stealth Elf & Jet-Vac: No! (Donald and Goofy turn in surprise) Stealth Elf: Eruptor would never do that! Aqua: That's absurd! Terra would never! (He looks back at them slowly) Yen Sid: I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friends. There are some things even the stars cannot tell me. Aqua (determined): Where is he? Where can I find Terra? Jet-Vac: Where is Eruptor going? Yen Sid: Terra's and Eruptor's hearts are leading them to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war. Aqua: All right, we have to go after them...and see if it's true. (They starts to leave) Yen Sid: Be on your guard. (They nods, feeling ready for answers. As the Mysterious Tower fades from view, Aqua and her friends speeds in their glider, thinking and wishing hard) Aqua: Terra, Ven...please just be safe. (She holds her Wayfinder tight in her hand) Aqua: I'll find a way to get you out of this. Stealth Elf: Spyro... Eruptor... Just be careful. (She holds her Wayfinder tight in her hand) Stealth Elf: Me, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac will save you soon. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3